


Polybius

by ZiggyTozier



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Blood and Gore, Cdf19, ChanHun, Essa festa virou um enterro, Horror, Kyungsoo está com os olhos vermelhos e não é de sono, M/M, Thriller, Violence, cdflopinhos, chanhunflops
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTozier/pseuds/ZiggyTozier
Summary: Um jogo novo havia chego ao Stg.Pepper, o fliperama do bairro onde os dois amigos, Chanyeol e Sehun, moravam. Como bons adolescente que gastam toda a mesada com bobeiras, eles precisavam averiguar se o jogo era tão bom quanto os boatos diziam ser. Contudo, o Polybius não era apenas um jogo comum.Clube dos flopinhos | Anos 2000 | 3shot
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	1. The creepy pixel face

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma das minhas fanfics preferidas e eu achei que ela merecia também ser postada aqui no AO3, também conhecido como o melhor site de fanfics atualmente.  
> Os personagens dessa história são meus xodós, então espero que você goste deles tanto quanto eu. 
> 
> Quero agradecer a todo mundo que me ajudou e me incentivou durante o processo de escrita. Sério, vocês não tem ideia do quanto me motivaram! Dona, Franjinha Azul, você é tudo pra mim e me ajudou demais!! Te amo, minha princesa.  
> Não posso me esquecer de agradecer à @helwa que leu esse primeiro capítulo e me deu um feedback MARAVILHOSOOO! E também à @hoseok_goals que fez um trabalho incrível na betagem da minha fanfic.  
> Apóiem o @cdflopinho no Twitter e Spirit! Esse projeto é incrível 💕
> 
> Boa leitura ❤️
> 
> Playlist: [Polybius](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3wDe7lqIAO5NBdce4ICn4V?si=hua-Nl0QQPuzi-7wU372ag&utm_source=copy-link)

Antes de conhecer Sehun, Chanyeol não faltava um dia sequer à escola. O Park era o melhor aluno nas aulas de Inglês e Química, não deixando de ter notas razoavelmente boas nas outras disciplinas também, exceto em Educação Física por achar a aula uma extrema perda de tempo. Esportes nunca fariam parte de sua vida futuramente, não via motivo de ficar correndo de um lado para o outro quando podia ler O Hobbit bem quietinho e sozinho na arquibancada. De fato, tudo antes de conhecer seu leal melhor amigo, Oh Sehun. 

Não que Sehun fosse uma má influência, pelo contrário, era um aluno mediano e querido pelos professores por seu comportado educado com os alunos, funcionários e professores. O fator que fez Chanyeol regredir, ainda que pouco, nas disciplinas escolares e na frequência de aulas fora o "Stg. Pepper", o mais novo fliperama aberto na cidade. Talvez não tão novo, já que ele havia sido inaugurado na época em que a amizade dos garotos se iniciou, há três anos. E foi nesse mesmo fliperama, o famoso “Stg. Pepper” em que os dois adolescentes se conheceram.

Naquele dia em que se conheceram, Chanyeol estava ficando sem fichas e precisava derrotar o garoto mais velho de sua classe, justamente por ter perdido a aposta que fizera com seu irmão mais velho. Ou ele ganhava do outro menino no Street Fighter, ou ele seria obrigado a lavar as cuecas de Park Kyungsoo por duas semanas sem ter o direito de reclamar. Quando o Park se tornava um chato reclamão dentro de casa, seu irmão não hesitava em lhe dar uns belos tapas. Precisava ganhar aquele jogo, afinal, era a honra inexistente dele que estava em jogo. Nem mesmo _It’s my lif_ e do Bon Jovi que tocava no estabelecimento estragaria o sangue que o Park tinha nos olhos pela vontade de vencer. E foi aí, quando Chanyeol estava os olhos lacrimejando por suas fichas estarem quase acabando que um menino de cabelos pretos e compridos apareceu. Sehun colocou três fichas no bolso da blusa de moletom de Chanyeol, recebendo um sorriso enorme em agradecimento do futuro amigo.

Chanyeol não ganhou do menino mais velho e ainda apanhou por isso na frente do fliperama. Teve que lavar as cuecas do irmão por três semanas em vez de duas e teve sorte de não ter ganho uns tabefes também. Mas, por outro lado, ganhou o melhor amigo que poderia ter em toda a sua vida. Desde então, Sehun e Chanyeol não passavam um dia sem se falarem.

Dado que Chanyeol não iria para a escola por ter pego um leve resfriado — o qual ele fazia questão de dizer para os pais que acabaria batendo as botas a qualquer momento — Sehun matou aula para ir no fliperama com o pouquinho de dinheiro que estava perdido na gaveta de meias. O "Stg. Pepper" sempre estava cheio de adolescente doidos para gastar toda a mesada com jogos, batatinhas e refrigerantes repletos de açúcar. Chanyeol e Sehun faziam parte desse grupo de adolescentes desocupados, e não tinham vergonha alguma de dizer a quem quer que fosse. 

Justamente no dia em que Chanyeol estava "morrendo" de um resfriado, um novo jogo chegou no fliperama. Ainda que fosse uma máquina discreta, toda preta com o nome escrito em verde fluorescente e somente um botão e um joystick, o Polybius fez com que os adolescentes brigassem para ter uns minutinhos com a nova máquina. Diferente dos outros que estavam loucos pelo jogo, e como Oh Sehun era o amigo leal de Park Chanyeol, recusou-se a jogar sem a presença do mesmo. Se negou a vontade quase incontrolável de jogar o novo jogo só para jogar quando o amigo estivesse curado do resfriado. 

— E se eu passar na casa do Yeol antes de ir pra minha casa? — Com as mãos no bolso e encarando o chão úmido pela chuva que caira mais cedo, Sehun chutou uma pedrinha na calçada enquanto falava consigo mesmo. — Se eu ligar pra casa dele, é capaz de ele não querer nem levantar pra atender o telefone que fica na cozinha… Droga, vou ter que passar lá. 

Convencido de que não iria conseguir dormir bem se não contasse a novidade para o amigo, decidiu que precisava passar na casa de Chanyeol. Moravam no mesmo bairro, com apenas algumas quadras de distância. Sua mãe não o xingaria por se atrasar vinte minutos antes do jantar, certo?

Chegou na casa de Chanyeol e viu que a maioria das luzes da casa já estavam acesas, dando a entender que o pai do amigo ainda não estava em casa e não impediria Sehun de visitar o melhor amigo doente. O inverno estava chegando e o Park fazia questão de usar poucas roupas de frio pois, segundo ele: _“o frio é psicológico, passa frio só quem quer!”_. Entretanto, o garoto não foi páreo para o frio do inverno. Sair de casa só com uma blusa de frio fina em dias chuvosos nunca era uma boa ideia.

A senhora Park frequentemente dizia para Sehun que ele era da família, podia entrar em sua casa sem precisar bater na porta e nem nada. Porém, no dia em que o Oh resolveu seguir as instruções da mulher, acabou levando uma almofada na cara juntamente ao grito assustado da Park. Depois desse dia, jamais ousou entrar na casa dos Park sem bater na porta antes.

Chegou em frente a porta da casa do amigo, cumprimentou o passarinho de mentira que ficava ao lado da porta e deu três batidas na mesma. Não tardou até que irmão mais velho de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo abrisse a porta. Assim que viu que pela janela da sala que era Oh Sehun do lado de fora de sua casa, não evitou dar um risinho costumeiro e debochado. 

— Sua esposa está fingindo estar doente no quarto dele. — Era assim que Kyungsoo apelidou Sehun, de forma extremamente carinhosa, já que o menino estava sempre com o irmão mais novo. Os dois amigos não precisavam nem questionar para saber que o Park mais velho o apelidou daquela forma só para encher o saco deles. — Aproveita que você tá aqui e cura o menino doentinho. Não aguento mais a mamãe me fazendo levar sopinha e suquinho natural ‘pra aquele merdinha.

— ‘Tá bom. — Sehun sequer se dava o trabalho de falar muito com o Park mais velho, sabia que não daria em nada.

Andou pelo corredor, parando em frente à última porta e entrou sem bater. Se ele pegasse Chanyeol fazendo alguma coisa esquisita, valeria ainda mais a pena levar uns xingos da própria mãe mais tarde quando chegasse em casa. Infelizmente, Chanyeol não estava fazendo nada com que ele pudesse fazer piada depois. O garoto estava deitado na cama, encarando o teto enquanto passava algum clipe de musical na pequena televisão na estante. 

— Credo, você ‘tá na merda mesmo — falou, encarando a televisão enquanto se sentava na ponta da cama do amigo. — ‘Pra você estar escutando uma música dos Backstreet Boys por vontade própria, a coisa ‘tá feia, meu amigo doente.

— Eu nem percebi que essa joça ‘tava tocando a música desses bocós. — Tentou se explicar, mas no fundo Sehun sabia que Chanyeol gostava sim de umas boybands ocidentais. — E o que ‘cê ‘tá fazendo aqui? ‘Tá querendo ficar doente também? Se for o caso, posso tirar o seu _bv_ e nós dois saímos no lucro.

Chanyeol se ajeitou na cama, puxando as cobertas para seu colo, dando mais espaço para o Oh sentir-se mais à vontade. Nesse ponto ele percebeu que o resfriado monstruoso do Park era só uma leve alergia, mas conhecia o amigo bem o suficiente para saber que ele adorava fazer um bom drama para poder ser mimado pela mãe. 

— Eu perdi meu _bv_ há dois anos e você ‘tava lá, idiota. — Deu um leve chute em Chanyeol, entendendo a provocação.

— Eu não apenas estava lá, como também o beijo foi comigo. Lembra? — Piscou para Sehun, que por sua vez estava ficando vermelho de vergonha por recordar daquele acontecimento.

— Cala a boca, Chanyeol. Não foi isso o que eu vim falar contigo, eu vim falar sobre o novo jogo que chegou no Stg. Pepper. — Ainda olhava para o chão, tentando esconder as bochechas avermelhadas.

— Sério?! — Respondeu levantando da cama e jogando todas as cobertas no chão, extremamente animado, como se nunca tivesse ficado doente. — Não vai me dizer que jogou sem mim, né? Eu nunca faria isso contigo, ‘cê sabe disso, cara. 

— Relaxa, Yeol, eu não jogaria sem você… Até porque eu sei que eu nunca mais teria paz se fizesse isso. — Com a cor do rosto estabilizada, voltou a olhar para o amigo. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Chanyeol tirando as roupas de pijama e logo vestindo uma calça jeans de maneira bem desengonçada e depois mais duas boas blusas de moleton. — E que porra ‘cê ‘tá fazendo?

— A gente ‘tá indo jogar o jogo novo, dã — respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia e sensata a se fazer. — E qual é o nome da máquina?

Sehun continuou o encarando. Não podia ir para o fliperama a aquela hora da noite, já havia se arriscado demais em ir na casa de um amigo sem ao menos avisar a mãe antes. Se não fosse para casa nos próximos dez minutos, se tornaria um homem morto logo logo.

— Esse resfriado mexeu com a tua sanidade? Cara, se eu demorar mais um pouco ‘pra ir pra casa, a minha mãe vai me matar! — Falou, colocando a mochila nas costas e indo em direção à porta do quarto. Não se deixaria ser convencido pelo amigo.

— Para de fazer gracinha, Sehun — respondeu enquanto terminava de colocar os tênis nos pés. — É só ligar pra sua mãe que ela deixa você dormir aqui. Relaxa e veja a mágica acontecer.

Chanyeol colocou só a cabeça para fora do quarto e chamou pelo irmão em um grito. Virou-se para Sehun, lançou mais uma piscadinha exibindo um sorriso — estranhamente — convencido. O Oh já não estava entendendo mais nada, só estava preocupado se acabaria levando umas cintadas mais tarde. 

— Fala, imbecil — Kyungsoo disse quando entrou no quarto do irmão, com a maior má vontade do mundo. Não deixando de se espantar quando viu o Chanyeol com roupas de sair de casa. 

— Eu preciso que você ligue ‘pra mãe do Sehun, avise ela que o filhinho dela vai dormir aqui em casa e também vai avisar a mãe que eu ‘tô muito cansado e vou dormir cedo — falou tudo de uma vez, sem se deixar ser interrompido. 

Sehun não estava entendo mais nada. Kyungsoo jamais faria tantos favores para o irmão mais novo sem ganhar algo em troca, disso ele sabia muito bem.

— Por que caralhos eu faria isso ‘pra você? 

— Por quê? — Chanyeol deu um sorriso ainda maior. — Porque eu sei que você andou fumando um certo negócio que não é orégano, e preciso da tua ajuda ‘pra manter a minha boquinha fechada. Se bem que eu acho que a mamãe adoraria saber o que você tanto faz na casa do Minseok.

O que surpreendeu ainda mais o Oh, foi ver que Park Kyungsoo também podia ser subornado. Ver a expressão irritada de Kyung era imensurável.

— Você vai sair pela janela e voltar pela janela sem fazer barulho algum. — Respondeu e bateu a porta antes de sair, pisando pesadamente pelo corredor.

— Então, Sehun — continuou Chanyeol. — Você ainda não me falou o nome do tal jogo novo.

— É Polybius.

Sujando um pouco os joelhos das calças de grama molhada e enlameada, os garotos pularam a janela do quarto e logo trataram de correr na velocidade da luz para longe da casa. Deram sorte de não acabarem dando de cara com o carro prata do pai de Chanyeol, que por sinal deveria estar passando na rua durante aquele horário. Escondendo-se de moita em moita, saíram do bairro e seguiram andando pela avenida gelada onde o fliperama localizava-se. 

Há poucos metros de distância, já conseguiram escutar o tipo de música que tocava o tempo inteiro no Stg. Pepper, e se os ouvidos de Sehun estivessem tão bons quanto ele achava que estavam, deduziu que a música que tocava era _Enjoy the silence_ do Depeche Mode. A noite fria deixava o sentimento de estar fora de casa sem que os pais dos meninos soubessem, muito mais emocionante e perigosa. O Oh geralmente não fazia coisas desse tipo, mas caramba, o Polybius parecia merecer esse surto de rebeldia. 

O letreiro chamativo iluminava a avenida, enfatizando o menino agachado na vala de frente ao fliperama, dando a entender que o garotinho estava expulsando tudo que havia em seu pobre estômago. Sehun tratou de fechar os olhos com força e só abriu quando teve certeza que sua visão estava longe do que acontecia na vala. Fazia o tipo de pessoa que não podia ver alguém passando mal que acabava passando mal também. 

— Aí, Sehun — chamou pelo amigo. — ‘Cê não ‘tá com fome não? Tem um moleque dando comida de graça ali. 

— Larga de ser nojento, babaca — respondeu, fazendo careta. Odiava quando Chanyeol fazia piadinhas nojentas. — Você sabe que eu morro de nojo de ver gente vomitando na minha frente. 

— Você é muito nojentinho, credo. — resmungou. — Vai, encosta a cabeça nas minhas costas que eu te guio até o Pepper.

E assim o menino fez. Escondeu o rosto no moletom fofinho, colocou as mãos no ombro do amigo e deixou ser guiado pela avenida. O Park também conseguia ser bastante cuidadoso e carinhoso, mas isso só quando ele queria e com quem ele queria. Não eram todos que tinham o privilégio de receber a simpatia do garoto. 

Fazendo o possível para ignorar os sons que o pobre garotinho fazia ao vomitar, os amigos entraram no estabelecimento já ouvindo as crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, gritando com as máquinas e rindo alto. O fliperama não era como aqueles dos filmes, cheio de luzes coloridas e um espaço enorme, mas isso não importava, eles estavam se sentindo em casa. 

— Sai da frente, animal! — Uma criança bem mais baixa esbarrou com força no braço de Sehun enquanto corria em direção ao fundo do fliperama, onde coincidentemente ficava o Polybius. Por conta do sangue quente que corria nas veias de Chanyeol, o adolescente quase foi atrás do menino para um "acerto de contas", mas é claro que o Oh jamais permitiria. 

— Chanyeol, você não é maluco pra querer bater em uma criança — Segurou o pulso do amigo antes que ele pudesse tomar uma atitude estúpida. O olhar repreensivo de Sehun fazia o Park pensar duas vezes em questão de segundos. Sempre fora o mais sensato da relação. E o melhor de tudo isso era o fato dos rapazes resolveram as discussões rapidamente, logo agindo como nada tivesse acontecido.

Após rolar os olhos e soltar um resmungo praticamente inexprimível, Chanyeol se soltou do aperto do Oh. Olhou nos olhos do amigo, feito um cãozinho sem dono esperando algum tipo de aprovação e assim fora feito. Sehun segurou novamente no pulso do Park, mas desta vez exibindo o sorriso tímido costumeiro, puxando o menino mais alto até o fundo do fliperama. O mesmo lugar que havia a pequena aglomeração de crianças e adolescentes. 

— O jogo foda que você falou é esse negócio? — Chanyeol perguntou com desdém. A decepção estava mais do que gritante em sua expressão. 

— Eu nunca disse que era um jogo foda, eu disse que era um jogo novo — respondeu em defesa. — Olha, eu nem joguei, mas parece ser extremamente viciante. 

— Deixa eu ver se é mesmo. — Empurrando as crianças que estavam na frente na máquina para ter acesso ao jogo, o Park agiu como um daqueles valentões folgados que furam a fila. De certa forma, ele era assim. Entretanto, somente no fliperama. — Fica vendo Sehun, eu vou zerar essa bagaça.

Ainda havia uma garotinha no meio de uma partida no Polybius e por mais que o Park fosse meio valentão, jamais trataria mal uma mocinha que aparentava estar tão concentrada no jogo. Usou esse tempo para conhecer o jogo, e logo de cara ele viu era que era um jogo comum e bem simples. O brinquedo consistia em uma nave indo para frente e para trás, e objetos coloridos ao redor que precisavam ser destruídos, coisa essa vista em muitos outros jogos. Nada de inovador. Entretanto, tinha algo que prendia a atenção de Chanyeol e que ele não conseguia entender o que era. Preferiu acreditar que isso fora dado por conta das cores vivas e repetitivas, e também pelo polígono chamativo centralizado na tela.

Enquanto Chanyeol contava as moedas para ver quantas fichas ele teria para jogar naquela noite, o burburinho de crianças cochichando e sendo nada discretas chamou a atenção de Sehun. Não era nenhum valentão como o amigo, então não faria mal perguntar o motivo de tantos chochicos. 

— Ei, você. — chamou pelo garotinho que tinha esbarrado em si anteriormente. — Sobre o que vocês estão cochichando tanto? Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

— Aconteceu, tio. — começou o garotinho — O menino vomitando lá fora é meu amigo, ele passou mal depois de ter jogado esse negócio. — A voz do garotinho estava nasalada, do mesmo jeito que fica quando alguém está prestes a chorar. — Eu e meus amigos achamos que foi culpa desse… dessa merda! Isso deve estar amaldiçoado ou sei lá. 

— Vocês não vão ajudar ele, não? — Sehun perguntou preocupado, mas não o suficiente para ir ver como o garotinho estava do lado de fora. 

— Verdade! — Um outro garotinho concordou. — Aquele menino lá fora não foi a primeira pessoa que passou mal jogando essa porcaria. Teve uma menina que jogou e disse que escutou alguém falando pra ela se matar. 

— Ela o quê?!

— Pois é! Depois ela também disse que às vezes vem uns dois homens de roupa preta pra ficar olhando a máquina e fazendo uns ajustes. 

— Sehun, vem cá! — O Park gritou pelo amigo. — ‘Tá na minha vez, vem me ver arregaçando essa bagaça. 

— Já vou! — Gritou de volta para o amigo, e voltou a atenção para os dois meninos. — Valeu por conversarem comigo. 

Com educação e cuidado, Sehun passou entre as crianças que estavam atrás de Chanyeol esperando para jogar também. A partida ainda não havia começado, parou do lado do amigo e observou atentamente a tela, curioso para conhecer o Polybius. Não tinha dado muita consideração para o que os dois garotinhos tinham falado. Acreditava que as crianças não mentiam, mas esses dois estavam velhos o bastante para aprender a contar uma mentirinha ou outra. Por outro lado, estaria mentindo se falasse que não havia ficado nem um pouco incomodado com a história. 

— Cara, essa tela colorida é bem ruim de ficar olhando — comentou o Oh. A tela estampada por uma espécie de arco-íris giratório fazia os olhos de Sehun doerem. 

— Claro que não, é bem tranquilo. ‘Tô acostumado já. — Sem tirar os olhos da abertura do jogo, Chanyeol balançava os ombros ansiosamente.

— Você nunca ouviu falar sobre aquele episódio de Pokémon que fez um monte de criancinhas terem ataques epilépticos? 

— Isso aí é lenda, Sehun. O povo de igreja que gosta de espalhar esses boatos ‘pra aterrorizar os pais e fazer as crianças jogarem pobres Pikachus e Blastoises no lixo. — Havia uma certa amargura na voz do Park ao falar. Talvez seja porque foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu com ele há anos atrás. Conseguiu salvar de sua mãe somente uma miniatura de Charmander que estava escondido em sua mochila. Por saber desse ocorrido, Sehun preferiu não rebater.

Chanyeol estava com o olhos arregalados e vidrados no jogo, segurava o joystick com força e apertava o botão vermelho desesperadamente. Sehun, que estava ao seu lado, acompanhava o decorrer do jogo. Em determinado ponto, passou a se atentar aos detalhes do jogo, tal como os desenhos e as frases em inglês aparecendo sutilmente, quase me maneira imperceptível. Obviamente, estranhou esses detalhes, mas o verdadeiro ápice fora quando um rosto surgiu como um flash na tela do Polybius.

— Viu isso?! — Perguntou dando tapinhas repetidamente as costas do amigos. 

— Isso o quê? E para de me cutucar, caramba. 

— A porra de um rosto que apareceu muito rápido na tela.

— Merda! — Chanyeol reclamou, dando um belo chute na máquina e depois fuzilando o Oh com o olhar. — Você me fez perder, Sehun.

— Não façam isso, seus vândalos! — O dono do fliperama apareceu assim que o barulho de alguém batendo na máquina chegou aos seus ouvidos. Estava farto de adolescentes sem educação. — Vão embora daqui! Não quero ver a cara de vocês hoje!

Dessa vez, fora Chanyeol que segurou firme o pulso de Sehun para fugirem do senhor com um fino pedaço de madeira na mão. Passaram por entre as crianças e deram fora do fliperama. O garotinho que estava passando mal na vala quando chegaram no Stg Pepper ainda estava lá, a diferença era que ele estava deitado no chão, com a cabeça no colo de outro garotinho que por sua vez parecia calmo demais. Respirando fundo e tentando manter os olhos somente nos menino, o Oh sentiu que deveria perguntar se precisavam de ajuda. Chanyeol estava com a cara colada no vidro da porta do estabelecimento tentando ver mais um pouco do Polybius antes de ir para a casa, então não se incomodaria de esperar Sehun conversar um pouco. Na verdade, ele nem percebeu o garotinho no chão.

— ‘Tá tudo bem? — perguntou, sem chegar muito perto para não ver o vômito na rua. — Vocês precisam de ajuda?

— ‘Tá tudo bem, tio. Já liguei pra mãe dele e ela tá vindo buscar. 

Sehun observou bem o menino que estava deitado, o peito dele estava subindo e descendo. Estava respirando. 

— Certo, espero que ele fique bem — Acariciou os cabelos do garotinho que estava conversando, e tratou de puxar Chanyeol pela touca do moletom. 

— Vai me sufocar assim, caralho — reclamou, debatendo-se pelo ataque do Oh. Quando virou-se para encarar Sehun, mas desviou o olhar para o que acontecia atrás do amigo. Exagerado como sempre, os olhos do Park pareciam pular das órbitas. — Sehun, ele morreu?! 

— Não, merda! — Respondeu puxando o amigo pelo moletom. — Vamos embora logo, ‘tá tarde. 

Não precisavam mais se esconderem de moita em moita para chegarem na casa dos Park. Contudo, acharam melhor irem correndo, para evitar que a senhora Park entre no quarto desejando “boa noite” e encontre o quarto vazio. Chanyeol conseguia imaginar a mãe fazendo um escândalo e ligando desesperada para a polícia, alegando que o filho doente havia desaparecido ou até mesmo sequestrado. Ele não desejava isso nem ao pior inimigo — também conhecido como Park Kyungsoo. 

Entraram pela janela com os tênis sujos nas mãos. Fazendo disso uma missão quase impossível, Chanyeol tentou pegar dois sacos plásticos — em silêncio — para guardar as provas do crime. Acordariam mais cedo no dia seguinte para limparem os tênis de Sehun. 

— Chanyeol. — Colocando as calças de pijama que havia pego emprestado do melhor amigo, Sehun o chamou. — Tinha uma galerinha falando que esse jogo, o Polybius, é amaldiçoado. 

— A única coisa amaldiçoada por aqui deve ser a cabeça do meu pau. — Estava arrumando no chão a cama na qual o Oh dormiria. Não achava que Sehun estava falando sério.

— Sei lá, cara. Você é estranho igual aquele jogo.

— E você é paranóico.

Mais uma vez, Sehun preferiu ficar quieto. A discussão não os levariam a lugar algum, sabia disso. Esperou que Chanyeol terminasse de arrumar a cama em que dormiria, sem deixar de pensar no Polybius e em tudo que viu e ouviu no Stg Pepper. Talvez Chanyeol estivesse certo, afinal, crianças daquela idade são mentirosas. A luz do quarto foi apagada e ele logo deitou debaixo das cobertas quentinhas. Estava cansado e com muito sono. 

— Durma bem, saco de bosta.

— Boa noite.

E longe dali, no Stg. Pepper, a máquina mantinha-se ligada com alguns ruídos desagradáveis. A primeira noite do Polybius havia corrido bem, no entanto, as configurações do jogo precisavam ser atualizadas todos os dias. Afinal, aquele era um jogo experimental. E as crianças eram somente pobres cobaias. 


	2. Nightmare Or Reality?

Geralmente, Sehun não gostava de dormir fora de casa. Não entendia o motivo, só não gostava. Apesar disso, gostava de dormir na companhia de Chanyeol, não importava o lugar. Sentia que se o amigo estivesse ao seu lado para passar a noite, onde estariam não faria diferença, com toda a certeza ele se sentiria bem e seguro. Adorava dormir na casa de Chanyeol por esse motivo. 

O Park não demorou a dormir quando as luzes do quarto foram apagadas, o bairro silencioso colaborava para que os moradores tivessem uma boa noite de sono, ainda mais durante o inverno que era quando as pessoas mal saíam de casa. Estranhamente, o Oh demorou para pegar no sono durante aquela madrugada. Estava com mais frio do que já era o de costume e o descanso que seu corpo necessitava, parecia querer adiar o quanto fosse possível. Com esforço, enfim pegou no sono por um curto período de tempo.

Sehun acordou no meio da noite ao ouvir um som de estalo bem próximo aos seus ouvidos. Abriu os olhos, já com o coração disparado e sentindo uma leve falta de ar, quase sentindo-se sufocado. Poderia levantar para tomar um copo de água, mas… seu corpo não estava se mexendo. O corpo dele não obedecia aos comandos. Sentia algo pesado fazendo pressão sobre seu peito, como se estivesse alguém em cima dele. Não havia ninguém lá. O único som audível era o da respiração nasal, agora completamente descontrolada pelo desespero. As palavras que tentava proferir não passavam de gritos que ecoavam unicamente em sua cabeça. Conseguia sentir a morte cada vez mais próxima, iminente.

Os olhos de Sehun moviam-se sem parar, porque eram as únicas partes de seu corpo que estavam funcionando. Os arrepios constantes na espinha e nuca faziam tudo parecer pior, se é que isso fosse possível. Conseguia sentir a presença de alguém, sentia que havia mais alguém no quarto além dele e de Chanyeol. Estava deitado de costas para o colchão, a pequena abertura na janela fôra a única coisa que não deixava o quarto tornar-se uma escuridão completa. E nessa baixa iluminação que o Oh observava sombras iguais a pessoas, contorcendo os braços e fazendo movimentos inumanos. Algumas das sombras engatinhavam lentamente pelo teto e pelas paredes, pendendo as cabeças na direção de Sehun. 

A força que fazia para tentar levantar e sair correndo fez com que a falta de ar piorasse. Cada vez mais sufocado. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu, parcialmente, o rosto de uma pessoa o encarando. Era quem estava o prendendo na cama, não precisava ver para ter certeza disso. A presença inumana tinha os olhos brancos e arregalados, respirava fazendo ruídos parecidos com o som de unhas arranhando madeira, e fora as únicas coisas que pôde notar em meio ao nervosismo. O rosto estava chegando cada vez mais perto de si, e foi nesse momento em que ele finalmente conseguiu sentar-se no colchão. 

Seu corpo estava mais leve, no entanto, tremendo por completo. Com o coração apertado e a garganta seca, não tentou reprimir o choro assim que a vontade de desabar lhe ocorreu. Abraçou as próprias pernas, choramingando e pouco se importando se estaria fazendo muito barulho ou não. Na cama ao lado, Chanyeol também acabara de passar por um mau momento. 

Ele estava a caminho do Stg. Pepper, mas dessa vez, sem a companhia de Sehun. A noite estava exatamente como quando fora conhecer o Polybius, muito gélida e, principalmente, exalando uma aura desagradável. Calafrios percorriam por sua pele quando as brisas de inverno passavam por ele. A avenida onde fica o fliperama parecia diferente aos olhos de Chanyeol, parecia ser somente uma imensidão escura com o letreiro iluminado tomando toda a atenção dele. Na avenida estavam somente Chanyeol, o fliperama, e o garotinho desmaiado na vala. Não precisou estar tão perto do local para saber que era o mesmo garotinho daquele dia, o moletom azul claro o denunciava. 

Caminhando cada vez mais tenso e estranhando o fato do menino continuar no mesmo lugar, Chanyeol resolveu que precisava conferir o estado do menino e chamar por um responsável. Correu agoniado, sentia que havia algo errado acontecendo. Torceu para que fosse só coisa da própria imaginação. Sem chegar tão próximo do menino, já sentiu um cheiro desagradável. O cheiro era parecido com o mesmo cheiro que inalou quando era criança e vira o corpo do próprio avô sendo levado em uma maca pela polícia. Na época o velho senhor morava sozinho e, segundo o legista, o velho Park morrera três dias antes de acharem o corpo. Era mesmo cheiro de podridão e morte.

Respirando de forma irregular, chegou perto do menino, sentindo-se hipnotizado pelo o que viu. Onde deveriam estar os globos oculares, havia dois buracos preenchidos por pequenas larvas. E um de seus braços parecia ter sido arrancado juntamente com o tecido do moletom azul. Não precisava ter certeza para saber que ele estava em estado de decomposição. Imediatamente levou as mãos contra a boca, estava tão perplexo que nem mesmo os gritos conseguiram sair de sua garganta. O sangue abundante que escorria dos ouvidos do menino chegou aos pés do Park, e o som molhado o fez sair de seu transe e correr imediatamente para longe do cadáver.

E ele correu. Correu muito. Mas não saiu do lugar. As pernas de Chanyeol estavam cansadas de tanto correr e continuar ao lado do cadáver. Era como se o corpo morto estivesse o perseguindo. Além das larvas, ratos saíam e entravam pelos buracos que eles mesmos haviam feito por todo o corpo do menino. Não parecendo suficiente, uma dor excruciante no tornozelo fez com que ele caísse de cara no chão, ainda assim, a dor da queda não podia ser comparada com a que sentia percorrendo seus pés e tornozelos. Com os olhos lacrimejando, finalmente consegui gritar com toda força que restava nos pulmões e virou a cabeça para olhar o que tanto rastejava, mordia e o machucava. Eram os ratos, os mesmos ratos que estavam no corpo do menino estavam rasgando a pele dos pés de Chanyeol e rastejando para dentro de sua pele.

Despertou pelo choro baixo de Sehun. Respirou fundo, aliviado por ser sido só um pesadelo. O coração acelerado e a visão turva por ter acabado de despertar, o fez achar ter visto algo saindo pela janela, mas ignorou pela preocupação com o amigo. Levantou zonzo e tocou nos ombros do Oh.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou sem olhar para o rosto do amigo. Sehun logo se esquivou do toque, parecendo mais assustado do que já estava. 

— C-chanyeol — disse com a voz engasgada. —, aconteceu alguma coisa m-muito estranha comigo. 

Chanyeol agachou para abraçá-lo, tentando fornecer algum conforto. Tentou olhar para o rosto de Sehun, e quando o fez, inconscientemente empurrou o amigo e correu para o outro canto do quarto procurando o interruptor. Os olhos do Oh estavam da mesma forma como os do menino do sonho, repleto de pequenas larvas. Mas quando acendeu a luz e olhou para Sehun novamente, o rosto dele estava normal. Apenas molhado pelas lágrimas. 

— A-apaga essa luz, merda.

— Parem de fazer barulho, caralho — Park Kyungsoo abriu a porta, com a cara emburrada pelo sono e pelo barulho. Primeiro encarou o irmão, que por sua vez aparentava estar mais confuso do que nunca, e depois olhou para Sehun. Seria estranho se não estivesse nem um pouquinho preocupado ao ver ele chorando até soluçar. — ‘Tá tudo bem por aqui? 

— Não — Chanyeol respondeu. Estava encostado com as duas mãos apoiando firmemente na parede, fazendo o possível para se manter em pé. — Eu acordei com o Sehun chorando assim e depois aconteceu uns negócios estranhos. 

— Ele fez xixi na cama? — perguntou, tentando entender o motivo para tanto escândalo. — Ele ‘tá passando mal ou algo assim? Preciso acordar o pai ou ligar pra mãe dele? — O irmão continuava a fitar o chão sem o responder, e isso estava deixando ele mais puto do que preocupado. — Porra, Chanyeol, fala alguma coisa!

— ‘T-tá tudo bem — Sehun respondeu enquanto limpava o resto e tentava parar de soluçar. — Eu só tive um pesadelo, ‘tá t-tudo bem. 

— Foi o jogo… — Chanyeol disse baixinho, não o suficiente para que o irmão mais velho não escutasse. 

— Que jogo? 

— Foi o jogo! — Dessa vez, disse mais alto. — Sehun, lembra do que você tinha me contado?! Foi culpa do jogo! 

— Fala mais baixo, senão o pai vai vir aqui dar esporro — pediu Kyungsoo, dando um soco não muito forte no braço do irmão. 

— Kyungsoo, tem um jogo amaldiçoado no Stg. Pepper — disse em tom baixo, obedecendo a ordem do mais velho. — Eu tenho certeza disso. 

Bufando, o Park mais velho adentrou no quarto de Chanyeol e fechou a porta. Cruzou os braços, analisando todo o cômodo, procurando o motivo de estarem tão estranhos. 

— Ofereceram uma parada diferenciada pra vocês ontem à noite? 

— "Parada" o quê? Kyungsoo, é sério! — reclamou, sentando-se ao lado de Sehun. 

— Então me expliquem! Já acabaram com o meu sono mesmo. 

Chanyeol explicou detalhe por detalhe tudo o que havia acontecido consigo, desde quando Sehun falou sobre ter visto coisas estranhas enquanto ele jogava, até o sonho com o garotinho na vala. Sehun também falou, estava com a voz engasgada e com os soluços ainda diminuindo, mas contou sobre tudo que viu há minutos mais cedo pelo quarto do amigo. 

— ‘Tá bom. Primeiro, Sehun — Kyungsoo o chamou. — Não precisa ficar tão nervoso com isso que você viu mais cedo e- 

— Você não ouviu nada do que ele disse? — interrompeu o irmão mais velho, completamente indignado.

— Cala a boca, imbecil — Estava sentado na frente dos dois, perto o bastante para acertar um tapa leve na cabeça de Chanyeol. — Eu já li sobre isso antes, ok? O nome disso é paralisia do sono, é muito comum que aconteça alucinações durante esse negócio. Não precisa ficar tão nervoso.

— Certo — Sehun concordou, agora já bem mais calmo. — Então o jogo não é amaldiçoado e nem nada? 

— Isso eu já não sei, preciso ver pra provar se é verdade ou não — Kyungsoo respondeu, levantando-se e indo em direção a porta. 

— Quê? — O Park mais novo questionou. 

— Amanhã nós três vamos lá jogar esse "Poly" não sei o que lá — explicou. — Então tratem de dormir, amanhã vocês vão matar aula ‘pra gente jogar esse jogo e ver se tem mesmo alguma coisa nele, ou se vocês só são dois cagões medrosos. Calem a boca e vão dormir.

— Amanhã tem prova de Química… — Sehun disse, mas Kyungsoo já tinha fechado a porta e apagado a luz novamente. 

Os amigos se encararam um pouco, bastante desconfortáveis com tudo o que aconteceu, porém, mais tranquilos pela conversa que tiveram com Kyungsoo. Ele não era um cara ruim, só gostava de perturbar os dois sempre que alguma oportunidade surgisse. Nem ligavam mais para as provocações costumeiras.

Sabiam que não conseguiriam dormir de novo, não depois de tanta coisa ter acontecido e mexido com eles. O relógio da cômoda do Park mostrava que já eram cinco da manhã, não faria mal continuarem acordados. De qualquer forma, não iriam para escola mesmo. Tinham tempo para pensar em como recuperariam a nota perdida pela falta.

Chanyeol levantou-se mais uma vez, ligou a televisão e colocou no canal que passava vídeo clipes 24h por dia, no volume mais baixo possível para não acordar mais ninguém. Se o Park mais velho entrasse lá mais uma vez, ambos acabariam com o braço dolorido pelo soco que levariam. Queria acabar com clima desagradável que pairava pelo quarto, ou ao menos diminuir a tensão que sentiram. Por sorte estava tocando uma música que os dois gostavam, _Scar_ _Tissue_ da _Red_ _Hot_ _Chili_ _Peppers_. Não conversaram, apenas ficaram ouvindo as músicas que passavam na pequena televisão. Estavam tão presos em seus próprios pensamentos que nem reclamaram quando a música que eles tanto odiavam, _Bye Bye Bye_ da _NSYNC_ , começou a tocar baixinho. 

👾

O senhor e a senhora Park saíam para trabalhar todos os dias bem cedo, não tinham sequer a oportunidade de tomarem café da manhã com os filhos. Chanyeol aprendeu a lidar com isso com o passar do tempo, até gostava de esperar para ver o que o irmão mais velho iria preparar para eles comerem. Era uma espécie de roleta russa, às vezes Kyungsoo fazia um café da manhã digno de realeza e às vezes ele só pegava umas torradas, suco e jogava na mesa. Isso quando ele não dava uns trocados para o irmão mais novo comprar um lanchinho no caminho da escola. Nem suspeitava que os trocados iam todos para o Stg. Pepper depois da aula. 

Com a muda de roupas que Chanyeol havia emprestado para ele mais cedo, Sehun sentou à mesa com os irmãos. Kyungsoo deveria ter acordado de bom humor, pois fez um café da manhã bastante agradável.

— Remelentos, aconteceu alguma merda depois que eu saí do quarto? — perguntou antes de tomar um gole do suco.

— A gente não conseguiu dormir mais, e o Sehun ficou quieto desde aquela hora — Chanyeol respondeu. 

— Você ‘tá bem, Oh? Tem certeza que não quer ir pra casa? — Park Kyungsoo conhecia o Oh há tanto tempo que de certa forma, também o via como um irmão mais novo. — Porque ‘cê sabe, não sou babá de adolescente não. 

— Eu ‘tô bem, Kyungsoo — respirou fundo e continuou. — Vamos resolver logo isso.

— Então beleza. — Tendo terminado a refeição, Kyungsoo foi para a cozinha colocar os pratos e copo na pia. — Não sei se vocês esqueceram, mas o fliperama só abre às 10h. Vou dar uma passadinha na casa do Minseok e depois me encontrem aqui na esquina pra gente ir lá. 

Caminhou para a sala, vestiu o moletom cinza jogado no sofá e bateu a porta da frente ao sair. Os meninos continuaram comendo, quietos. Sehun encarava a tigela de sopa, sem vontade de comer e ainda perturbado pelo ocorrido da madrugada. Colocou mais uma colherada de sopa na boca e não conseguiu evitar cuspir tudo novamente dentro da tigela. Gritou alto, empurrando a mesa e correndo para o banheiro. Chanyeol, assustado seguiu o Oh.

— O que aconteceu?! — perguntou, gritando também. Sehun corria, balançando as mãos freneticamente.

Enquanto comia a sopa, Sehun notou a presença que algo metálico em sua boca que logo tornou-se fino como uma agulha, atravessando pela língua e indo até o lado interno da bochecha. Cuspiu o todo o líquido, vendo o sangue mudar o tom amarelo da sopa por um vermelho vivo. A dor era insuportável, nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Não conseguia pensar e nem falar. Correu para o banheiro, enfiou a cabeça debaixo da torneira esperando que o ardor passasse ao menos um pouco. Escutou Chanyeol falando ao fundo, mas não assimilou nenhuma palavra, estava totalmente concentrado na dor. 

Chanyeol observou tudo. Não sabia o que fazer enquanto via o amigo enfiando a cabeça na pia e tomar uma grande quantidade de água, com os olhos lacrimejando e soltando resmungos chorosos a todo momento. Com o peito doendo pelo nervosismo, foi para o cozinha onde ficava o único telefone da casa, tirou o aparelho do gancho e se apressou para chamar a ambulância. Passou os dedos pelos botões do telefone, fazendo esforço para lembrar o número da emergência que sua mãe o obrigou a aprender quando tinha cinco anos, mas o número simplesmente sumira de suas lembranças.

— Um… Um e… — dizia para si mesmo, ofegante, com a cabeça abaixada e doendo de tanto se forçar pensar. — Sete… 

Quando levantou a cabeça novamente, Sehun estava encostado na entrada da cozinha, um mão apoiada em cada lado da porta e respirando alto. Os olhos do menino estavam vermelhos, parte do moletom totalmente encharcada pela água.

— Sehun! — O Park correu até o menino, procurando com as mãos algo de errado no corpo do amigo. — O que aconteceu?! Eu tava quase ligando pra polícia!

— Tem alguma coisa muito ruim acontecendo comigo, Chanyeol — respondeu baixo, fitando o chão. — Isso não pode ser normal.

Chanyeol não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir. O Oh se desvencilhou do Park para andar até a mesa novamente, pegou tigela de na qual estava a sopa para analisar a tigela com as mãos trêmulas. Largou o objeto na mesa e voltou-se para o amigo.

— Eu senti uma coisa furando a minha língua quando eu ‘tava comendo — Os dedos de Sehun estavam brancos de tanto forçá-los em punho. — Eu vi a porra do sangue quando cuspi a sopa… mas olha pra isso, Chanyeol! — gritou ao apontar a tigela para o Park. — Não tem sangue nenhum aqui! 

— Do que você ‘tá falando? 

— Você disse que era o jogo, Chanyeol. Agora eu acredito mesmo. 

— Vou chamar o Kyungsoo. 

Minseok morava na casa no fim da rua. Kyungsoo passava boa parte do tempo lá, principalmente quando queria matar aula ou fugir dos pais. Chanyeol suspeitava que fora ele quem apresentou os cigarros e a maconha para o irmão. Suspeitava também que os dois se pegavam ocasionalmente, o que parecia ser meio difícil já que recentemente vira o irmão atracado no muro da esquina com uma garota de cabelo loiro. David Bowie — o cantor favorito de Chanyeol — é bissexual, então por que o irmão também não poderia ser, certo? 

— Sehun, tudo bem se você me esperar aqui rapidinho? — perguntou preocupado. Não sabia o que o amigo seria capaz de fazer se estivesse sozinho. 

O Oh sentou à mesa, ao lado da tigela. Parecia não conseguir desviar os olhos da sopa, então respondeu o amigo sem erguer o olhar.

— Só vai rápido. 

Sem nem mesmo calçar os sapatos, Chanyeol correu pela rua até chegar na porta da casa dos Kim. Bateu várias e várias vezes, não tinha tempo para pensar em bons modos. Se duvidasse, Sehun poderia estar morto caso demorasse muito. O pensamento negativo o fez se sentir zonzo. 

— Caralho, que saco — Minseok abriu a porta com agressiva. — Quem é você, porra? 

— Cadê o Kyungsoo? — Sem se importa, enfiou a cabeça para dentro da casa do rapaz, procurando pelo irmão. Por não ter o visto dentro da casa, disse desesperado: — Eu preciso do Kyungsoo.

— Ele ‘tá mijando agora — o Kim respondeu com o cenho franzido, irritado. Sabia que o ficante dele tinha um irmão, mas nunca tinha o visto antes. — O mundo ‘tá acabando pra você precisar tanto assim dele?

— Chanyeol? — Kyungsoo questionou enquanto andava pelo corredor, levantando o zíper da calça jeans. — Eu disse pra me esperar na esquina às dez.

— O Sehun 'tá mal, preciso de ajuda — disse rápido, puxando o irmão pela manga do moletom e o arrastando pela rua. 

Aos chutes e pontapés, Kyung se deixou ser arrastado pela rua. Se algo acontecesse com o Oh, a culpa cairia toda em cima dele. Entraram na casa e Sehun estava na mesma posição de quando Chanyeol o deixou há poucos minutos. 

— ‘Pra mim ele ‘tá normal — falou sem interesse. — Me trouxe aqui pra isso, imbecil? 

— Kyungsoo — Sehun chamou. — Você sabe o nome do negócio que acontece quando se vê algo que não existe? 

O Park fez uma careta. Ele já tinha sim visto coisas que não existiam, mas acontecia só quando ele ficava muito chapado. Por conta disso, chegou a pesquisar na biblioteca sobre distúrbios mentais e coisas do tipo. 

— Alucinações, Sehun. — Ainda não entendia o motivo da pergunta. — E o que isso tem a ver agora?

— O Sehun teve uma alucinação! — Chanyeol concluiu sozinho, exaltado. — Porra, o jogo é mesmo amaldiçoado!

— Mas de novo com isso? — Kyungsoo falou irritado. Gostava de pensar que demônios não existiam, mas era difícil não acreditar pelo menos um pouco, visto que a senhora Park os levava para a igreja todos os domingos. — O que querem que eu faça? Vá até lá e lute com uma entidade sobrenatural? 

Sehun e Chanyeol trocaram olhares e logo voltaram para si novamente, afirmando com a cabeça. Precisou se render para não matar o irmão e o amigo dele de vez, suspirou, buscando recuperar um pouco de sua paciência. 

— Você que deu a ideia de ir — disse para o irmão, logo se encolhendo para receber um soco no braço que o Kyung sempre dava quando ficava puto. Naquele dia, o soco não o atingiu. 

— Certo, sacos de bostas, coloquem os sapatos, nós vamos sair agora.

Fizeram o que o mais velho ordenou na mesma hora. Sehun continuava com os movimentos monótonos, ficando mais quieto do que normalmente ficava. Claramente continuava tentando assimilar a situação. Não conseguia parar de pensar no ocorrido da cozinha, esforçando-se para ligar uma situação com a outro, porém nada fazia sentido na cabeça do Oh. Apesar do medo e dos arrepios que constantemente sentia percorrendo pela pele, Chanyeol estava encarando a situação como uma espécie de aventura suicida. Se sobrevivesse, gostaria de contar para seus netos.

No caminho do fliperama, Park Kyungsoo notou o clima pesado ao redor dos mais novos. Andavam lado a lado, com as cabeças voltadas para o chão, provavelmente presos em seus próprios pensamentos e paranóias. De forma que nunca os tinha visto tão sérios antes.

— Ei, bocó — falou, tentando chamar a atenção do irmão, que, felizmente, o encarou meio surpreendido. — Quer ouvir uma coisa curiosa?

— Não ‘tô no clima.

— Foda-se, vou contar do mesmo jeito — riu e notou como Sehun o olhava curioso, mas ainda sem dizer uma única palavra. — Vocês sabiam que a água tem memória? — contou, escutando um “Jura?” por parte do amigo do irmão. — Pois é, até água tem memória e vocês dois não.

— E o que isso tem a ver com toda essa situação de merda? — Chanyeol perguntou. A última coisa que queria era ouvir sobre a porra da água, imediatamente lembrou-se da imagem de Sehun com a cabeça debaixo da torneira completamente desesperado.

— Nada, mané — respondeu bufando. — Só queria ver se animava um pouco vocês, credo. Parece que estamos indo ‘pra um funeral, e não ‘pra um caralho de um fliperama. 

— Você ‘tava é zoando a gente, quero só ver quando- 

— É claro — cortou a fala do irmão, tentando mais uma vez aliviar o clima. Se não o fizesse, provavelmente acabaria enlouquecendo. — Sabe porquê, mané? Porque é isso que irmãos fazem. 

— Zoam um ao outro quando estão prestes a morrer? — Sehun se intrometeu, querendo que o garoto calasse a boca de uma vez.

— Você é um cara estranho. Mas não, os irmãos protegem uns aos outros — recebeu um dar de ombros do Oh, fazendo-o respirar fundo para não surtar. — E os amigos estranhos também.

Sehun e Chanyeol trocaram olhares debochados. Kyungsoo normalmente não seria legal assim, eles sabiam disso. Esperaram o mais velho parar de fitá-los para poderem cochichar entre si, da maneira mais discreta e sussurrada que conseguiam.

— Devemos acreditar nele?

— Você acha que o babaca do Kyungsoo falaria coisas assim por vontade própria? — Chanyeol respondeu, voltando a olhar para o irmão para ver se ele havia escutado o próprio nome da conversa. Caso tivesse escutado, não demonstrou reação.

— Sei lá, cara. Vamos ficar de olho nele. 

Chanyeol aquiesceu e os amigos voltaram a agir como se nada houvesse acontecido.

— Chega de melação — anunciou o mais velho. — O fliperama é na próxima esquina. E já vou avisando: por favor, não sujem as calças. Não trouxe dinheiros suficiente para comprar bermudas novas caso a de vocês fiquem sujas.

Já em frente ao fliperama, os dois garotos notaram que havia uma placa pendurada na porta do estabelecimento, dizendo em letras vermelhas e tortas que, devido ao incidente, o local se encontraria fechado naquele dia.

— Que incidente? — Kyungsoo perguntou. No entanto, nem os meninos sabiam como responder. Ficaram uns segundos olhando um pra cara do outro procurando respostas. — Já que ninguém fala nada, eu vou dar o meu jeito. Me sigam.

O Park começou a andar e os amigos o seguiram. Kyungsoo seguia para o beco que ficava ao lado do Stg. Pepper, onde justamente ficava a porta de saída de incêndio. Aproximou-se da porta, retirando de seu bolso um molho de chaves e colocando na fechadura, uma chave prateada, um tanto gasta. Um “click” fora escutado e Kyungsoo comemorou baixinho. 

— Aonde você conseguiu isso? — Sehun perguntou, segurando o pulso de Chanyeol, preparando-se para correr se fosse preciso.

— Depois de hoje o Chanyeol já sabe do meu segredinho, então não faz mal vocês saberem. Eu e o Minseok descobrimos que ele é o fornecedor principal de erva aqui do bairro — ergueu o molho de chaves na mão, exibindo-se. —, foi assim que subornamos o velho, falamos que a gente contaria para polícia se ele não nos desse algo em troca.

Entraram no fliperama, encontrando o lugar mais escuro e bizarro do que nunca. O dono do Stg. Pepper não estava lá, tinham a liberdade para fazerem o que quisessem. Sem adultos, sem regras.

— Cadê o troço? — O Park mais velho perguntou.

— Polybius, Soo — corrigiu Sehun, sentindo a pele se arrepiar ao dizer o nome do jogo.

— Se quiser eu, chamo de “troço” — deu de ombros, fechando a porta atrás de si, assim que todos adentraram. 

Por coincidência, o Polybius era o único jogo que permanecia ligado dente todos os outros. E para a infelicidade dos meninos, a escolha que fizeram ao entrar no fliperama, fora com toda a certeza, a pior que fizeram durante a vida.


	3. Welcome to the real nightmare

— ‘Tá bom, é estranho ‘pra caralho esse ser o único ligado aqui — Olhou ao redor, sentindo o cheiro de salgadinho e xixi, típicos de fliperamas. — Olha, só não esperem muito de mim, não sou nenhum padre pra exorcizar esse negócio não. 

Para dar um ar mais dramático aos seus movimentos ele fez questão de estralar o pescoço de um lado para o outro, deixando os amigos vidrados em seus movimentos. Estavam transbordando expectativa. Principalmente Sehun, que por sua vez esperava não estar simplesmente enlouquecendo. Havia algo de errado com o Polybius, e não com ele, disso ele tinha absoluta certeza. E após assistirem a introdução do jogo repetidas vezes, Kyungsoo não parava de pensar em quão medíocre era aquela máquina, já que um jogo com somente um joystick e um botão não parecia ser capaz de fazer tanto alvoroço. Começou a jogar, atirando nos objetos que a nave precisava destruir e seguindo com o objetivo do jogo. O tempo todo ele pensava o quão chato aquilo estava sendo, não tinha nada de surpreendente naquele joguinho.

Em dado momento da partida, ele ouviu uma voz masculina ao pé do ouvido, que por sinal não parecia ser de Chanyeol ou de Sehun, e a voz dizia: “Por que você me machuca?”. Nesse momento, sentiu um calor repentino por todo seu corpo. Exatamente o mesmo calor sufocante da temperatura mais elevada de uma sauna.

— Eu não machuquei ninguém! — disse por impulso, com o estômago queimando em nervosismo. Apesar disso, não conseguia parar de jogar nem por um segundo.

— Do que você ‘tá falando? — Chanyeol questionou, colocando a mão no ombro do irmão. Kyungsoo se esquivou de imediato, largando as mãos da máquina e virando o corpo para os meninos.

— Quem falou no meu ouvido?! — perguntou. Os olhos de Kyung estavam extremamente arregalados e assustados, fazendo Sehun lembrar-se do ocorrido da madrugada mais uma vez. — Quem foi, porra?!

— Ninguém, Soo — Chanyeol respondeu, tentando manter a calma. — ‘Tá tudo bem? 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto você jogava? — Sehun não podia mentir para si mesmo, e nem para ninguém que precisava que sua pergunta tivesse uma resposta afirmativa. Definitivamente não estava enlouquecendo. 

— Eu não sei! Preciso mijar.

O garoto correu para o pequeno banheiro no canto esquerdo do Stg. Pepper, perto de onde ficava o Street Fighter que Chanyeol jogava diariamente. Queria seguir o irmão para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem, mas Sehun o impediu, puxando-o pelo moletom.

— E se ele estiver passando mal, Sehun? 

— Relaxa — o Oh tentou o tranquilizar, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível. Precisava saber se não era o único que fora vítima do jogo. — Ele só foi mijar, não precisa se estressar.

E Kyungsoo de fato foi ao banheiro para se aliviar. Entrou no cômodo e logo trancou a porta. Seu corpo queimava pelo calor incomum que estava sentindo desde quando pusera as mãos no maldito jogo. Andava de um lado para o outro, coçando os cabelos e tentando assimilar a situação. Sehun não estava mentindo, sabia disso, mas achava impossível que a causa das supostas alucinações fosse a droga de um jogo de fliperama. Para ele, não podia ser verdade. Não tinha fumado com Minseok, não estava chapado, saberia caso estivesse. As sensações eram totalmente diferentes.

Será que a “palestra" de sua mãe falando que a maconha devora o cérebro de quem a consome era mesmo verdade? A mulher acreditava em tudo o que via na televisão, e era muito influenciável. Até porque fora ele quem a influenciou a jogar os Pokémons de Chanyeol no lixo, mesmo que isso esteja sendo mantido em segredo dele. Arrependeu-se ao ver o pequeno Park chorando por uma semana, mas não tinha coragem de lhe dizer que era fora o motivo. Não aguentaria o peso das consequências pelas próprias ações.

Parou em frente à pia, jogou água no rosto e encarou o próprio rosto no espelho. Estava sentindo a visão meio turva desde que começara a jogar o Polybius, só não quis contar para não aterrorizar os meninos. Mas depois de ter escutado uma vez desconhecida, foi impossível disfarçar. O calor pelo corpo, a nuca e testa suadas também eram impossíveis de disfarçar.

Depois de cerca de dois minutos encarando a si mesmo no espelho, Kyungsoo passou a se sentir estranho. Estranho de um jeito que não sabia como era, apenas se sentia assim. E novamente escutou uma voz ao pé do ouvido, dessa vez sendo ela uma voz feminina, que dizia: “Kill yourself”. O inglês do Park não era um dos melhores, porém sabia o significado daquela frase. As pernas do garoto tremeram e ele quase caiu de joelhos no chão. Estava tão nervoso que riu. Riu por puro desespero. Ao levantar a cabeça e se encarar no espelho, viu que havia algo diferente na cor de seus dentes. Estavam inteiramente pretos. Sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de retirá-los ali mesmo, naquela hora e da maneira mais antiquada possível. O desejo lhe ocorreu da mesma forma que um pensamento corriqueiro nos o ocorre, naturalmente e sem que percebamos. O martelo atrás da pia parecia o objeto perfeito para realizar o procedimento. O martelo ficava lá unicamente para emergências, mas… Era uma baita de uma emergência, certo?

— Eu vou ver como ele ‘tá — Chanyeol não aguentava mais esperar pelo irmão. Ele estava há quase dez minutos trancado no banheiro sem fazer nenhum barulho, coisa que era muito preocupante. Não esperou pela resposta do amigo e foi em direção ao banheiro, bateu na porta e chamou pelo irmão. 

— ‘Tô mijando, cai fora! — respondeu com um grito.

Olhou para Sehun, que levantou os ombros como se estivesse dizendo: “Eu te disse”, e que aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo. Achou a situação estranha, mas preferiu acreditar nas palavras do irmão mais velho. 

Quando Chanyeol virou as costas, a cabeça de Sehun começou a doer. A dor era tão forte que causou instantaneamente causou-lhe ânsia. Contudo, não durou muito tempo. A dor trouxe consigo mais lembranças da madrugada, mais especificamente, a memória dos rostos que vira no teto. Eram todos rostos iguais uns aos outros, e exatamente iguais ao rosto que viu no Polybius quando Chanyeol jogou na noite anterior. Ele não achava mais que estava ficando doido, afinal, tudo fora causado pelo jogo.

No banheiro, Kyungsoo sorriu para si mesmo. Estava há tempos analisando o martelo levemente alaranjado pela ferrugem, parecia tão bonito e tão próprio para extrair alguns dentes. A luz da pequena janela refletia no ferro do martelo, fazendo-o parecer necessário para aquele momento. Perfeito. O Park sentia cada vez mais a necessidade incontrolável de enfiar o objeto na boca e quebrar seus dentes. Até porque o pequeno homem ao lado da privada não parava de incentivá-lo. 

— Eu deveria mesmo fazer isso? — perguntou, virando-se para a criatura sentada no chão, segurando uma garrafa de água em suas pequenas mãos verdes. 

— É claro, Soo. Já se esqueceu do que eu te disse? Só se vive uma vez, cara. — A criatura respondeu e saltou pela janela que iluminava o banheiro, deixando a garrafa de água ao lado da privada onde estava.

— Quem sou eu ‘pra te contrariar, não é? 

Abriu um sorriso ainda maior para o reflexo do espelho. Segurou firmemente o martelo na mão direito e acertou com força os dentes da frente. Largou o martelo no momento em que sentiu a dor terrível dos dentes quebrados. Olhou novamente para o reflexo no espelho e notou que os dentes não estavam mais pretos, estavam brancos e ensanguentados. Mas não era suficiente. Precisava de mais, então pegou o martelo novamente. Já mirando no novo alvo, que eram os dentes de baixo. Abriu a boca com cuidado, ignorando o sangue que escorria do lugar onde ficavam os dentes caninos e acertou os que faltavam. A gengiva se rasgou em grande parte pela pressão e força que fora usada. A cabeça e a boca de Kyungsoo queimavam, nem percebeu quando caiu de costas no chão, desmaiado pelo choque e pela dor que ainda sentiria com mais intensidade.

Chanyeol pôde escutar o barulho de algo pesado caindo no chão. Não havia saído de perto da porta, principalmente depois que Sehun se encolheu no espaço entre o Space Invaders e o Donkey Kong, não muito longe do Polybius e recusando-se a voltar a falar com o Park. As circunstâncias estavam fazendo o garoto entrar em pânico. Precisava ouvir da boca de seu irmão que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Ainda tinha esperanças que fosse isso. 

— Kyungsoo, ‘tá tudo bem?! — Bateu na porta duas vezes, esperando uma resposta, ansioso. Mas não tinha como haver uma resposta, o Park desmaiado estava prestes a ter uma hemorragia. Bateu mais duas vezes. A resposta não veio. Era o pretexto perfeito para começar a surtar. — Kyungsoo?!

— Vocês não acham que o moleque ter sofrido um ataque fulminante aqui na frente é meio… Que porra você ‘tá fazendo aqui?!

O sino da porta de entrada do Stg. Pepper soou, assustando Chanyeol e causando nenhum efeito em Sehun, que continuava encolhido e preso nos próprios pensamentos. O dono do estabelecimento entrou juntamente com dois homens vestidos com roupas pretas. Os homens encararam Chanyeol de imediato. O dono do Stg. Pepper estava com o rosto avermelhado, furioso ao ver o adolescente. Os outros dois homens deram pouca importância e logo foram em direção ao Polybius. Chanyeol nem mesmo ponderou a possibilidade de estar fodido por invadir o fliperama, precisava de ajuda para abrir a porta do banheiro e tirar Kyungsoo de lá.

— Socorro! — implorou para o homem, puxando-o pela camisa em direção ao banheiro. — O meu irmão se trancou e não tá me respondendo. Por favor, ‘cê precisa abrir a porta!

— Eu vou chamar a polícia. — Empurrou o adolescente, seguindo para o balcão, que ficava o telefone principal.

— Eu sei que você vende maconha. — Foi a única coisa que lembrou para falar e convencê-lo. — Abre a droga da porta senão eu saio daqui gritando que você é traficante! 

— Porra… — reclamou para por fim pegar a chave reserva do banheiro, que sempre ficava perto do telefone no balcão. 

Empurrou outra vez o corpo de Chanyeol, colocando a chave na porta com pressa, precisava pensar no que fazer com a informação desnecessária que o adolescente tinha. Ainda não sabia que não era necessário se preocupar com o futuro do Park. Abriu a porta, mas não por completo. Havia algo impedindo que a porta fosse aberta por completo. O dono do fliperama colocou a cabeça para dentro do banheiro, dando um berro ao ver o estado em que Kyungsoo se encontrava. Estava desmaiado e todo ensanguentado, logo pensou que o menino estava morto e, a culpa era dele por permitir que colocassem o Polybius no Stg. Pepper. 

— Kyungsoo! — gritou pelo irmão. O homem não saia de sua frente, e isso o deixava mais nervoso. 

O grito fez com que o velho saísse de seus devaneios e se permitisse ficar enfurecido. Saiu do banheiro atropelando o menino e indo em direção aos homens de preto, que faziam suas funções de reprogramar o jogo. Chanyeol enfim pôde ver como o irmão estava. E se arrependeu. Muito. Jamais esqueceria da imagem de Kyungsoo naquele dia, nem mesmo vinte ou quarenta anos depois. Ao fundo escutava a discussão entre os homens e, sua mente sequer lembrava da existência de Sehun. Seus pensamentos eram uma mistura de puro silêncio e vazio. Ouviu alguém chamando seu nome uma, duas, cinco vezes para então parar de olhar para o corpo no chão. Os instintos no interior do Park o instruíram a seguir a voz que o chamava incansávelmente, e ele seguiu a voz obedientemente. Primeiro para fora do banheiro, depois para para fora do Stg. Pepper, e por último para o meio da rua. E fora lá, onde a voz havia mandado para ele fosse, que Chanyeol foi atropelado por um carro em alta velocidade.

Sehun continuava encolhido entre as máquinas. Decidiu levantar quando o velho dono pegou o fino pedaço de madeira que sempre usava para ameaçar as crianças. Sentia o próprio corpo flutuar e que tudo o que estava acontecendo não passava de uma projeção de sua cabeça, agora perturbada. Os homens de preto estavam sendo colocados para fora do fliperama aos pontapés. O Oh passou a andar pelo corredor dos jogos, parando em frente ao Polybius para olhar para a máquina uma última vez. A apresentação do jogo estava diferente de quando jogava, pois a única coisa que a tela mostrava era o menu do Polybius com diversas opções em baixo. Entre elas Sehun leu, ou pensou ler, palavras como: “Terror noturno”, “Amnésia”, “Paralisia do sono”. Tinham mais coisas, mas a situação estava tão engraçado aos olhos do Oh, que o adolescente riu e desistiu de ler o resto.

Andou mais um pouco pelo corredor, chegando em frente ao banheiro, que estava com a porta encostada. O irmão de seu melhor amigo estava caído no chão, com sangue pintando o rosto e as roupas do menino. Essa fora outra situação que achou ser extremamente engraçada. Ao sair do banheiro para encarar a rua, uma aglomeração de pessoas faziam uma roda ao redor de algo no meio da rua. Sehun não sabia o que era, nem mesmo sabia o que estava fazendo naquele lugar. 

Lembrou-se que precisava ir para a casa antes das 18h. O tempo estava esfriando e não queria apanhar de novo de sua mãe por se atrasar para o jantar.

👾

— Isso é tudo, Sehun? — A psiquiatra balançava a caneta para um lado e para o outro por entre os dedos. Haviam feito um grande progresso com o menino desde o início do tratamento. — Não tem mais nada que você queira falar por hoje?

— Não, isso é tudo. Não tenho tido alucinações já faz duas semanas, então 'tá tudo bem.

Sehun havia lhe contado tudo o que viu nos dois dias que estiveram envolvidos com o Polybius. Estavam em sua quinta seção e ele finalmente conseguira contar detalhadamente os acontecimentos. Não demonstrava mais sinais de estar sofrendo de algum trauma ou alucinações, apenas se mantia ainda mais calado do que sempre fora. O primeiro mês no quarto cinzento do manicômio estadual não tinha sido um dos melhores, mas, com toda a certeza, era bem melhor que os quartos de hospital que Chanyeol e Kyungsoo estavam internados. 

Chanyeol sofreu o acidente e precisou ficar entubado por uns dias, mas sobreviveu. O Oh não sabia de muita coisa, mas ficou sabendo que o melhor amigo estava melhorando aos poucos. Não queria falar com ninguém no início, e nem assistir televisão. Entretanto, com o tempo as coisas foram amenizadas e agora ele conseguia passar mais de uma hora vidrado na pequena televisão do quarto de hospital. Que por coincidência, ficava perto do hospital psiquiátrico que Park Kyungsoo estava internado. Pelo o que os pais de Sehun haviam lhe contado, a boca de Kyungsoo ficara gravemente ferida e os pais do menino estavam dando duro para conseguir dinheiro para arcar com as despesas dos irmão. O Oh ficava grato por lembrar-se raramente dos meninos. 

Sua consulta diária tinha sido concluída, então estava livre para voltar para o quarto cinzento e passar o resto do dia fazendo o que quisesse e, é claro, o que fosse permitido pelo manicômio. Sehun gostava muito de ver televisão, assim como um certo amigo que lembrava-se vagamente de tempos em tempos. Os canais abertos não eram diversificados, contudo, a matéria pareceu-lhe atrativa. Conhecia um dos nomes citados pela jornalista loiro, um tal de “Polybius". Se interessou em assistir até o fim. 

_“Hoje as investigações sobre o jogo Polybius continuam. O dono do estabelecimento 'Stg. Pepper' irá ser interrogado mais uma nesta manhã pelo seu envolvimento na morte de uma criança e seis feridos. Ainda não é certo a causa exata que fez o comportamento desses adolescentes tornarem-se tão nocivos, mas tudo indica que o jogo foi programado para alucinar e induzir os menores. Há quem diga que é uma maldição, e há quem diga que tudo isso não passa de um experimento do governo para controlar a mente humana. Não sabemos ao certo o que essa máquina é, portanto ela irá continuar apreendida pela polícia. Boa noite, Coreia.”_

Atrás da televisão e por todo o teto Sehun via as formas inumanas. Ele nunca havia parado de vê-las. As alucinações nunca pararam. Tanto as visuais quanto as auditivas. A paralisia do sono também não sumira, o Oh tinha todas as noites, e a sensação era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez, em um certo quarto com uma janela meio aberta. Aquela seria a marca da culpa que ele carregaria pelo resto de sua vida, até porque ele quem tinha apresentado o Polybius ao Chanyeol, acarretando todos os problemas e o declínio do resto de suas vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrever sobre terror e suspense é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto de fazer, embora não tenha tantas fanfics do gênero. Futuramente eu espero poder compartilhar por aqui mais histórias desse tipo. 
> 
> Se você leu até aqui, espero que tenha gostado dessa ChanHun! E também, se você se sentir confortável, sinta-se à vontade para deixar um comentário. Pode ter certeza que eu vou amar saber o que achou!! 
> 
> Obrigada por ler!! Tenha uma boa semana 💞


End file.
